Agrion sli
Back story He was an odd kid who had no friends and all who tried would have a mysterious accident and this happened since he was ten years old. Wether they would get sick or the order would suspect they had a mamono with them. He would cause all the misfortune, so he just hide himself, all of his family members tried to help him, but they moved away so they don't experience something tragic. He tries to move away from people and mamono and has been successful. He had his curse since he was ten-twelve after encountering a witch her liked him. She would send him gifts but he didn't notice them since he was also naive. She tried everything but all he wanted was to be friends. She was quite upset that she wanted him and that no one will have him but her and he was then cursed till he can return her feelings. he got it at age 10 for angering a witch who liked him and he didn't return her feelings, and tired to remove the curse and has been failing and the more he tries he loses the will to even try to lift it. The witch disspeared to make it difficult to find her and she is hurt by him so he just lives with the cures avoiding contact. things he tried to do for the removal: he tried to purify himself, search for the witch to beg for forgiveness. 2. He also tried to seal his curse (i need to fix the grammar) personality He has no emotions or very thin. He usually travels alone and is doesn't care much for much. He is usually quite depressed and wonders his existence. He does try to live and is stubborn at random times. He is indifferent to the world since he caused so much pain to his family, friends, lovers, and so on. He is usually very quiet and will not talk to anyone who comes accross him. You walk up to him he wont see you right away since he will be distracted on what he is doing. He can be startled easily and will run away, he is not a coward but very catious and is very nervous when he meets new people. misc Relation: All relations gone Occupation: Mage How he looks is not known since he covers his face in a mask and he has a robe on. Some say its burned other say its because he is not handsome. Little do they know its to hide something, since when they see they will vanish. title: The man with the stare Quotes: "Why do i even exist in this world" "my power brings pain to all, and I am not loved" "you can try to come close but my face will not be reveled to you." "Friends? I gave that up years ago. Lovers? yea... no woman human or mamono will ever love me" skills He can cook quite well but who to enjoy them if they cant see his face since tragedy will strike. Magic is well for him and one kind of magic he has is Adfencymany which is using people's emotions against them. powers Emotion snatch: Any emotion you are feeling he will steal it and use it against you. Pretty much what happens is he will take your emotion and effect you with psychological pain. problems his face will cause problems if you look at it since he has a curse that will cause tragedy such as a illness or a stabbing. Category:Characters